pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY138: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!
is the 45th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis After Lumiose City is getting rebuilt, Serena organizes a special Showcase performance in order to cheer up the residents that are feeling down because of what happened. And even though Serena is torn on what to do next, the eyes of the people she is making smile through her performance sends her thoughts in a specific direction. And after an unexpected turn of events leads to her having a battle with Ash, she makes a choice. Episode Plot Serena, who has a cup of drink, is concerned. She recalls how Palermo stated that once she is satisfied with the things she had done on the journey, she could call Palermo for assistance with becoming a Performer. Serena and her friends watch the news about Prism Tower's opening. Bonnie recalls how happy everyone was yesterday. Clemont confirms this, since it is the first step towards recovery, which gives Serena an idea. During the evening, Serena tells Sycamore of the idea. Sycamore approves of it and offers his help, which pleases Serena and her Pokémon. The next day, Serena and her friends are walking through Lumiose City. Bonnie wonders where they are going, but Serena explains they will see soon. At the city's square, many people have gathered, including Professor Sycamore, who explains this is where the Showcase Tournament is going to start. Sycamore explains this was all Serena's idea, which inspired Sycamore to help out. He asks Serena, the Showcase finalist, if she likes the venue, which Serena does. Shauna arrives, apologizing she is late, since she does like helping out. Sawyer, Tierno and Trevor arrive as well, who are glad to have met up after seeing the news. Ash replies they are safe and sound. Sycamore tells Serena and Shauna to get ready, since the event will start soon. Later, Sycamore announces the start of an event, brought by Showcase Performers. Shauna, Ivysaur, Flabébé, Serena and her Pokémon jump and greet the audience. Serena has Braixen launch Flamethrower and Shauna her Ivysaur to use Solar Beam. The attacks collide and spread sparkles around. Shauna gets carried around by Ivysaur's Vine Whip and Flabébé follows her around, while Serena has Braixen continue using Flamethrower. Bonnie admires how beautiful Serena and Shauna look. Suddenly, Alain, Mairin and her Chespie arrive; Mairin and her Chespie admire this performance. James and Meowth are watching this from the bushes. Claiming how carefree this bunch is, they decide to steal Pikachu. Jessie, however, takes off her disguise, showing her Showcase dress and decides to join this group, to show how great her performances are. Meowth and James see there is no more turning back, as Jessie and Gourgeist jump and join in. Jessie has Gourgeist use Seed Bomb, which amazes the audience, seeing all semifinalists are here. Shauna and Serena see Jesilee is here, who states whenever there is a performance, she is also there. This inspires Shauna and Serena to have the audience dance as well, having Sylveon use Swift and Flabébé Moonblast to collide and spread more sparkles around. Their friends dance as well, along with their Pokémon. Mairin and Chespie try to get Alain to dance with them. Alain is hesitant, but Sycamore states those that enjoy themselves are the winners. Mairin and Chespie start dancing, while Sycamore is dragged by Bonnie for dancing. Jessie and Gourgeist dance, making the former feel like she should stay and aim for the Kalos Queen title. James and Meowth wonder what about her actual job, then. Shauna and Serena continue performing and note how this was a great idea. Grace is also watching and is impressed. Shauna, Serena and Jessilee join hands and finish the performance, by having Gourgeist's Seed Bomb, Sylveon's Fairy Wind and Flabébé's Moonblast collide and creating fireworks. The trio make a pose and Grace greets Serena, who is surprised to see her mother here. Later, Grace thanks Meyer for looking after her daughter. Meyer replies he should be thanking, since Serena looked after his children. Grace wonders if she was any help at all, making Serena embarrassed, who made a meal. Chespin comes out, being quite hungry, so Ash and Clemont promise to help out. Serena has Clemont take bread out, while Ash has to cut vegetables. Grace is surprised at this, while Meyer asks if Grace saw the performance today. Grace confirms this, since she was worried about Serena, but saw there was nothing to be worried about. Meyer confirms the performance was Serena's idea and is actually jealous she has such a wonderful daughter. Grace is speechless, but thanks Meyer for such a compliment. After the meal, Grace decides to go back to her hotel. Serena asks if she can sleep with her tonight, which Grace allows. During the night, as they are lying in bed, Grace wonders if Serena wanted to ask something, since it is unusual of her to ask if she can sleep with her mother. Serena admits she loves performing and saw today what she couldn't see before. When she saw how many people were happy, Serena wishes to make them all smile, like Aria does. However, she also feels she could lose everything she gained so far. Grace doubts that, thinking there is much more to that and Serena cannot simplify everything she striped so far. Grace simply asks of Serena to have some confidence, reminding Serena is her daughter. Without further ado, they go to sleep. The next morning, Grace decides to go back home, since she got to see Serena and her performance. Grace asks of her to call once she has found something to solve her issue. Grace also invites them to her house in Vaniville Town. Thus, Grace bids farewell and takes a bus back home. Shauna states it is time to visit Professor Sycamore. Tierno denies this, thinking he could practice dancing with Serena, but Shauna pulls him by his ear, since they promised to visit. Trevor explains they have been invited by the professor to investigate the wild Pokémon, who are wandering away from Lumiose City after the incident happened. Tierno, Shauna and Trevor bid farewell, while Sawyer decides to help Steven at the Lysandre Labs to investigate the Giant Rock, which may not have disappeared. Sawyer shows the Key Stone he got from Steven and wants to repay him. Sawyer also asks of Ash if they meet each other, they can have a battle. Ash approves of that and both promise not to lose the next time. Sawyer shakes hands with Ash, then bids farewell to the heroes and leaves. Clemont decides to make some adjustments with the Gym with Bonnie, while Ash wants to go with Serena around town. Arriving at the airport, Ash is glad to hear it will reopen soon, though Serena is concerned. They continue wandering around and stop at a display of a shop, gazing at some clothes. They even have some cookies, which makes Ash delighted by their taste. However, he notices Serena is still concerned and proposes having a battle. He takes her hand and runs off to a battlefield. He remarks it is the same battlefield where he fought Clemont when he came to Lumiose City for the first time. Ash admits when he is feeling down, he usually has a battle to clear his mind. Serena smiles, as Ash advises that she should cheer up. She recalls she never actually had a proper battle with him before, so she sends Braixen against his Pikachu. Pikachu starts off with Quick Attack, hitting Braixen. Pikachu continues with Iron Tail; Braixen tries to stop it with its twig, but fails. Serena is eager to continue the battle, having her Braixen fire Flamethrower. Pikachu evades the attack, even if Braixen repeats the attack. Braixen goes to use Scratch, but collides with Iron Tail. Immediately after, Braixen fires Fire Blast, which burns Pikachu. Ash compliments Serena's teamwork with Braixen, stating she, Pancham and Sylveon all make Serena feel safe. Ash admits the incident with Greninja hit him until he realized he couldn't do everything alone. He notes he can do his best when his Pokémon are there to support him. He and Pikachu swear they will always support Serena, who sees they are right. She sends Sylveon and Pancham out, asking if they would like to continue the journey with her. Sylveon, Braixen and Pancham confirm this, so Serena has made her decision. Later, at the Pokémon Center, Serena calls Palermo, stating she made her decision. Palermo wants to hear what she decided, so Serena apologizes, for she cannot go with her. Serena explains Aria told her smile can inspire strength into others. Even after the incident in Lumiose City, Serena saw how people were happy during her performance. She wishes that more people watch her performances, which will continue developing. It is why she wishes to go to other regions, where she would improve her performances with her Pokémon. She fears if she were to stick with Palermo, she would end up relying on her than growing up. Palermo admits she was going to let Serena continue on her own, stating Serena is the first that declined her invitation. Palermo wonders where she will go next. Serena does not know, so Palermo suggests going to Hoenn. Palermo states there are Contests there, which are somewhat different than Showcases, but it will give Serena some inspiration. Serena takes this advice, while Palermo asks when she returns, to show her performances, since she is actually her fan. Serena swears she will visit Palermo and bows down. The next day, Serena exclaims she is leaving as well, to study performances, which terrifies Clemont's Chespin. Serena states she needs to know more to be a good Pokémon Performer. That is why she wants to visit other regions, like Hoenn, where there are Pokémon Contests. Ash congratulates her, who promises to give her best with her Pokémon. She is certain she will inspire courage to many people, so Ash supports her. Quotes :"Way to go, Serena! You and Braixen make an awesome team!" ''- Ash after a battle against Serena :"Yeah! I've realized I need to learn a lot in order to grow as a Pokémon Performer!"'' - Serena Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Braixen (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Hoppip (US) *Like Misty and Max did to Brock, Shauna also pulls Tierno by his ear to prevent him from impressing Serena. Gallery Serena is concerned while the others watch the TV XY138 2.png Serena is glad that Professor Sycamore approves her idea XY138 3.png Professor Sycamore telling the others that it was Serena's idea XY138 4.png Shauna, Sawyer, Tierno and Trevor joining the heroes XY138 5.png The event has started XY138 6.png The heroes meeting Alain and Mairin XY138 7.png Jessie joins the events as well XY138 8.png Serena and Shauna performing XY138 9.png Alain and Mairin dancing XY138 10.png The others are dancing as well XY138 11.png Serena, Shauna and Jessie ending their performance XY138 12.png Serena sees her mother XY138 13.png Serena telling her mother to wait XY138 14.png Grace giving some advice to Serena XY138 15.png The heroes bidding Grace farewell XY138 16.png Shauna, Tierno and Trevor telling the heroes that they are going to Professor Sycamore XY138 17.png Ash and Sawyer promise each other to battle again XY138 18.png Ash and Serena walking through Lumiose City XY138 19.png Ash sees that Serena is concerned about something XY138 20.png Ash battles Serena XY138 21.png Braixen blocks Pikachu's Iron Tail XY138 22.png Serena asking if her Pokémon want to continue their journey with her XY138 23.png Serena talking to Palermo about her decision XY138 24.png Serena telling her friends what she is going to do }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tomoya Takahashi Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon